Dance With Me
by MnemosynesEyes
Summary: Edward Elric doesn’t like to dance in front of other people. [RoyxEd Oneshot.] [BOYxBOY LOVE! Don’t like it, don’t read it.]


**Fandom:** Full Metal Alchemist

**Summary:** Edward Elric doesn't like to dance in front of other people. RoyxEd Oneshot. BOYxBOY LOVE! Don't like it, don't read it.

**Authoress Note:** Since you guys liked my other piece so much, I scratched this one out for you too. This is dedicated to **BlackMercifulFaerie** for the lovely review and for adding my story to their C2, and **Akuin **for adding my last work to her favorites. **:smile:**

---------------------------------

Edward Elric doesn't like to dance in front of other people; he claims that dancing is a waste of time that could be better spent doing more productive things (like his paperwork, says the Taisa). So when the annual Military Ball becomes the topic of conversation around the office, Edward scowls and announces his intense dislike for dancing.

Fury and Havoc tease him, saying that FullMetal only hates dancing because he can't do it. Ed replies with an indignant, 'Can too!', and is faced with a challenge. The blond quickly stalks out of the office, with smoke practically rising from his ears, and his face stained pink.

Risa thinks it's a good idea for Edward to go, so she tries to get Al to coax his brother into going. After Ed refuses several times, Risa turns to the next step: the Taisa.

_"FullMetal." _

_"What do you want, Taisa?"_

_"Can't I just come talk to you for a bit?"_

_"... No."_

_"…I'm going to let you attitude slide this time, FullMetal."_

_"What do you want, Taisa?"_

_"I'm here to assign you a mission."_

_"Really? Where to?"_

_"The Military Ball."_

_"…you're joking me."_

_"I'm afraid not, FullMetal."_

_"…I'm not going."_

_"Yes, you are."_

_"No, I'm not."_

_"It's an order, FullMetal."_

_"…"_

_"…And, Hawkeye said she'd make me do all of my paperwork if I didn't make you."_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…Fine."_

_"You will?"_

_"Whatever. Get out of my room."_

So, Edward was going to the Ball. That was step one. The rest of the plan would fall into place at the Ball itself, so Risa had a lot of planning to do. On this mission, she would be working together with Al, Fury, and Havoc to secure her objective: get Edward to dance.

Risa could be one devilish woman when she wanted to be.

_"I can't believe you made me come to this." _

_"Relax, onii-san, have some fun."_

_"Fun? How is this fun? We haven't done anything but sit here for the last two hours!"_

_"Well, maybe you could get up and dance with someone. I know that girl over there has been trying to catch your eye for quiet some time now."_

_"…Al, you know I don't dance."_

_"But you could try, onii-san. Who knows? You might like it." _

_"I don't like to dance."_

_"But – "_

_"I said, no, Al." _

_"…Alright, onii-san, whatever you say."_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"FullMetal! Why are you not dancing?" _

_"Go away, Taisa. Leave me to wallow in my disgust alone, please." _

_"Nonsense. Why aren't you dancing?"_

_"…Because I don't want to, Taisa."_

_"Why?"_

_"…Just because. I don't need to give you a reason."_

_"Are you waiting for someone?"_

_"Why are my reasons any of your business?"_

_"I was just asking, FullMetal."_

_"Yeah, well, I was just leaving. This was a mistake."_

_"Wait, FullMetal, you didn't answer my question."_

_"Let go of me, Mustang. I'm leaving. I showed up, I followed my orders, and now I'm leaving."_

_"…Edward, dance with me?"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…What?"_

_"Edward Elric, will you dance with me?"_

_"…"_

_"…Is that a no?"_

_"No, I…I'm just…What?"_

_"Don't make me repeat myself again, FullMetal."_

_"…Why?_

_"Because I want to dance with you."_

_"But…you're a guy…"_

_"So? You look like a girl."_

_"…"_

_"What? It's the long hair."_

_"…I'm leaving now."_

_"Edward."_

_"…"_

_"Please?"_

_"…Fine."_

Risa smiled, ignoring the drunken laughs and guffaws of Fury and Havoc behind her. The Taisa hadn't been part of her original plan, but then again, even some of the best laid plans need a bit of spontaneity. Lifting her champagne flute to watch the dancing couple through the golden bubbles, she made a toast.

"To Edward and the Taisa. Best looking couple out on the floor."

The two alchemists spent the rest of the night dancing with only each other. Edward discovered that dancing wasn't that bad, and he actually enjoyed it (except for the slow songs when the Taisa held him a little too close for the blonde's comfort; those would take some getting used to).

And Roy discovered that, contrary to popular belief, Edward Elric was quiet the dancer.

**_-owari- _**

--------------------------------

682 words. Shorter than the last, but still cute.

So, lemme know what you guys think: do you want to see some more serious stories from me? Or these cute little ficlets? Also, if any of you want to see something done, then you can let me know, like if there's a specific scene you want to see with Ed & Roy, let me know what it is, and I'd be happy to make a shot at it. **:smiles again:**

Don't forget to review, flebends!


End file.
